The Hidden Truth
by No one and Nobody
Summary: The original story where Ryouga finds something about two people in the Nekohanten has grown! Read to find out different secrets of the different Nerima couples and expect the unexpected! RxA, RxU, SxM, NxK, and possibly more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. Enough said.

This is a drabble. Please review, but try to be kind. Thank you!

* * *

Perhaps it was already a given.  
Perhaps it needn't be said.  
But nevertheless, the truth was the truth. 

Ryouga was, once again, lost.

Only this time, he didn't feel like making a flashy entrance- no storming through walls, breaking down doors, or  
shouting out 'where the hell am I?!' to what he supposed was the sky. No, this time, he thought twice about it  
and decided to search around what seemed like familiar territory. Hey, what can I say? Every dog has his day.

Or every pig, in this case.

Although, one can never hope to be so lucky in their domain of weakness- which was direction for Ryouga- he hadn't  
actually managed to realize where he was- yet. So he kept looking.

He seemed to be in some kind of restaurant... ah, yes, lots of tables and silverware, good, good, he was getting  
somewhere. The restaurant had a sort of Chinese theme... oh no, did he land himself in China again? "Da- eh?" just  
as he was about to curse, he realized something.

If this was a restaurant, then why weren't there any customers?

He shook his head sadly. Business must be going pretty bad.

However, he failed to realize that there were no waitresses or waiters, either.  
He also didn't see the "CLOSED" sign that was swinging violently on the handle of the door, begging to be noticed.

He spotted a second door. "I wonder what this is?" he asked himself. Once he had walked over to it, he pressed his  
ear against it to listen for anything suspicous. Finding nothing, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.  
"Hello?" he called as he peeked inside. His voice was small and soft, and he wouldn't be surprised if no one heard it.

His eyes searched the room until they found two people standing in the corner of the room, but since it was hard  
for him to see in the bad light, he looked harder.

Hmmm... The two people appeared to be a man and a woman.

Then his eyes bugged out.  
The man and woman were standing...too close... to each other, the man with his back against the wall and his arms around the waist of the girl, who clung on to him as if he were a lifeline, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Ryouga's hand shot up to cover the lower half of his face when he felt the familiar sensation of a nosebleed coming along. "E-excuse me." his muffled voice mumbled behind his hand. He quickly turned around to leave, but realized that he couldn't find the doorknob. Frantic, he began feeling around for it.

Finding a circular knob with the same size as the one he remembered using, he turned it.

And accidentally set off the sprinklers that were to be used in case of a fire. Water began spraying everywhere from the ceiling, and Ryouga reflexively reached for his umbrella and shielded himself from it.

The two lovebirds, however, were not as lucky.

Ryouga heard their yells of surprise, and decided to take his leave before anyone noticed he ever arrived.

Just as he was about to run out the door, he heard two familiar "voices".

"Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Meow!"

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own :sniff: can I leave it at that? This is too painful for me!**

**Okay, so I originally intended for this story to be a pointless oneshot, but then I thought- what if ALL the characters had hidden secrets, hidden truths? Don't worry, it isn't all just- OMG they're lyk having a secret affair! Please keep reading to find out more about the first chapter, and a new secret about two other characters**

**There are pairings. Just the typical ones. RxA, RxU, SxM, KxN, KxT... and possibly even more... **

* * *

**The Hidden Truth**

**by No one and Nobody**

Akane swung her heavy bag of groceries merrily. Nobody at home trusted her enough to cook anything intended for anyone they wanted alive, but at least they trusted her to do the shopping for the ingredients. One small step at a time, right? Although... what if she made a mistake and bought salt instead of sugar? Vinegar instead of wine?

ARGH- Ranma would never let her hear the end of it! She desperately wished that Ryouga would drop by today. He was always very nice to her, and he didn't blurt out a criticism every chance he got like CERTAIN people. That stupid Ranma, couldn't he see that she- hey, wait a minute! There was Ryouga right now!

"Ryouga!" Akane called, running over to him- and then skidding to a halt.

The lost boy dragged his feet out of the Nekohanten, his head in his hands and his eyes on the ground. He looked absolutely bewildered and distraught.

More importantly, he wasn't being melodramatic. And when Ryouga was hurt, confused or angry, he yelled out accusations and shook his fist at the sky. So yeah, Akane was stumped. "Ryouga? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, hi Akane." he wasn't embarrassed! holy freaking cheese! Of course, Akane didn't see anything different. "Do you know where Ranma is? I have some-" -he scowled- "Good news for him." The truth was, Ryouga felt like he could explode any second with what he just found out, and he needed to tell someone, soon! But first he wanted a slightly bigger audience.

"Okay, umm... let me take you to the Dojo..." she said. They walked their together, letting light conversation pass between them along the way.

* * *

"Alright, pig boy. What've you got to say?" Ranma crossed his arms across his chest.

Ryouga didn't even stop to say- 'don't call me that!', and went on with the story.

After he talked about how he totally walked in on them, he told them everything about the explanation that he had weeded out of them.

Shampoo and Mousse had known each other since they were in diapers. Literally. There parents were good friends, so it was only natural that they had bumped into each other- even at that age. They had even been neighbors.

The truth of the matter was- Shampoo and Mousse had been close for- yep, you guessed it- sixteen years.

Their entire lives.

So it was only natural for Mousse to want to marry her- but his amateur proposals kept failing; he'd mistake her for a cow, a chicken, a tree, a door, and even COLOGNE- which was the last straw for Shampoo. I mean, Cologne!

That had to hurt.

More importantly, Shampoo had been waiting. Waiting and waiting for Mousse to just be a man and fight her with his all so that they could freakin' get married already! But, apparently, he always held back because he didn't want to hurt her. However, even if they weren't engaged, they had been dating ever since two years ago.

Although, actually, something happened between the two that made them split up.

"Shampoo found Ranma. End of story." Akane said grumpily.

"I wish!" Ryouga replied in exasperation. "Actually, neither of them had even met Ranma yet. The reason for the big split was..." he smirked. "You're not going to believe this."

"TRY ME!" Ranma and Akane yelled at the same time.

Ryouga blinked twice before replying.

"Mousse cheated. On Shampoo. BIG time." Ryouga sat back and waited. Akane and Ranma were a pretty good audience sometimes.

They didn't disappoint him.

"Get outta here, man!"

"Mousse would never!"

"Really?" Ryouga countered, thoroughly enjoying himself.

As it turned out, Shampoo caught Mousse in the worst and most scandalous of situations.

Yep. You guessed it again.

She had walked into his home, seeing as she went there quite frequently, and barged into his room to take him out to eat- and that's when she caught him. With someone else. From another tribe, too! And that was that. Heartbreak for her.

"Wow..." Akane breathed. "Really?"

Ryouga nodded.

"'Kay, so... why were they eating each other's faces when you caught them?"

"Could you PLEASE not put it like that?!" Ryouga yelled.

"Mousse was in his moment of weakness at that time- he never ever really loved anyone but her. It's pretty obvious now, isn't it?" he sighed. "In any case, he begged her to forgive him, but... in case you haven't noticed, that woman can hold a serious grudge. She swore she hated him and that she would never forgive him- but Mousse knew her better than that. I guess he knew that she still loved him, and that was why he never gave up on her, no matter how hard she was on him- even up to this day."

"And? What about Shampoo?" Akane asked. "How does she feel?"

"Yeah, and you still haven't answered my question."

Shampoo had loved Mousse, but of course she had to hide it. She didn't want to be betrayed ever again, and she was scared of what Cologne might say. Cologne wanted badly for her to marry Ranma, and the consequences to going against that will were very frightening. Laws were laws.

"So why did she kiss him in the first place?!" Akane screamed.

Ryouga smirked. "She was kind of dazed when she woke up... but apparently, she prefers a certain type of guy- physically, of course." he glared at Ranma as if to say 'otherwise, you aren't that special!'

"Well, can I help it if I'm incredibly handsome?" Ranma asked, and then burst into _unaccompanied _laughter.

"No." Ryouga said. "You aren't exceptionally good-looking!" to which Ranma responded with a threat, of course.

"You just had..." smirk. "Jet-black hair and 'stunning" -insert finger quotes- "blue eyes."

"Oh..."

And then it clicked.

"Mousse-!"

"Precisely."

* * *

What puzzled Ranma was that even after Ryouga got everything out of his chest, he was still NOT back to his old self. He even stood up and actually left the dojo without attempting to pick a fight with Ranma or ask Akane out! So, when he left, Ranma silently followed him. Granted, Ryouga kept looking over his shoulder. The whole 'my martial-artist-sense-is-tingling' thing, but Ranma managed to creep after him unnoticed.

* * *

Ryouga scratched his head, one eyebrow raised. So... Shampoo and Mousse. Ranma's happy, which is understandable, but... Akane was happy too, so what did that mean?

"Well, well, look who decided to show up."

Ryouga snapped out of his contemplating and walking and met the eyes of...

"Hey, sugar. What's up?" she grinned.

He sighed in relief. "Oh, Ukyo." Looks like he did it again. He returned the smile, and then suddenly his eyes went wide. "Uh- don't you have customers to attend to?"

She shook her head. "I took the day off."

"Oh." he said, breathing another sigh of relief, and followed her inside.

_Ranma raised an eyebrow. That was weird. Coming in without an invite, hmm? And why was he nervous to have company?_

_He silently followed them._

"So what's new?" she asked him.

"Oh- yeah! I've got some good news for you." he leaned in closer. He was sitting on one of the restaurant chairs and she was behind the grill. "Shampoo and Mousse are an official couple now."

Ukyo gasped, leaning backward abruptly. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. I caught them...umm... together." he blushed and looked down at his fidgeting fingers.

Ukyo laughed. Loudly. The kind of laugh you laugh with someone you were familiar with, Ranma noted.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Ryouga almost pouted. Ukyo laughed some more.

"But hey- that's great news... Shampoo and Mousse... so she's out of the way!" She grinned. "ALRIGHT!"

Ryouga smiled, too, and then looked as if he remembered something. "Oh, we have to tell our parents."

"Oh, that's right..." Ukyo said. "Hmm. Maybe we could let this one pass?"

"Ukyo..."

"Alright, alright!" she groaned. "But why do we have to phone them about every single update in our love lives?"

Ryouga sighed. "Beats me. Come on."

_Ranma found THIS interesting. So he crept soundlessly after them as the two made their way to the phone._

"Hi, dad." she rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't married him yet. And would you stop pushing? I TOLD you, I'm not marrying him!"

_Ranma rolled his eyes too. Not THIS whole mess again. Ran-chan and Ucchan forever! As much as he loved her, he just wasn't IN love with her. What was surprising him was why she was being so grouchy…_

"I can't marry him, dad! I was engaged to Ran-chan first!" her voice was firm and determined, just like good ol' Ucchan and WAIT- her dad wasn't pushing her to marry him? Than who were they talking about?!

"Dad. Dad. Dad! I am NOT marrying Ryouga!"

* * *

**A/N- Well, there you go! Once again, I apologize for my as-of-now unfinished Ranma story. I'll get back to it when I'm feelin' in-the-zone! Eheh... Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas as to what the others could hide, tell me in your revieiw Thanks for tuning in and tune in again for the next chapter!  
**


End file.
